Astrophile
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Di luar dugaan, segalanya lebih rumit dari sekadar datang satu jam lebih pagi ke sekolah dan pulang dua jam lebih lambat dari biasanya.
1. Chapter 1

Yachi Hitoka kini mulai kesulitan untuk mengingat perubahan-perubahan yang belakangan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Di luar dugaan, segalanya lebih rumit dari sekadar datang satu jam lebih pagi ke sekolah dan pulang dua jam lebih lambat dari biasanya. Mendadak gedung olahraga terasa sama akrab dengan kelas tempatnya belajar setiap hari. Suara decitan sepatu di atas lantai kayu, bola yang memantul di dekat garis, teriakan bersemangat dari seberang net, _sekali lagi, sekali lagi, sekali lagi_ yang terkadang membuat ia ikut mengepalkan tangan sebab merasakan dorongan untuk terus menyemangati—segalanya baru dan asing, sekaligus membuat Hitoka menanti-nantikan semua itu setiap hari. Betapa Hitoka merasa ia baru saja mengambil langkah nekat untuk menjadi manajer klub bola voli sekolahnya, karena sejak awal ia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah menerima perubahan, tapi alih-alih menyesal, ia malah merasakan keantusiasan yang sukar dibendung.

Kadang ia menjadi salah satu yang pulang paling larut, tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan apakah ia mencatat setiap perkembangan anggota tim dengan benar atau tidak karena menurutnya _stat_ semacam itu penting untuk bahan analisis Ukai-san… tinggal sebulan kurang sampai babak kualifikasi prefektur dan kekalutan milik teman-teman satu klubnya mulai menulari si gadis. Mereka sudah sejauh ini, akan sangat mengecewakan jika harus kalah dan mengulang dari awal. _Apa ia bisa melakukan sesuatu, apa ia bisa menyemangati dengan cara yang lebih efektif,_ hanya itu pertanyaan yang menghantui Hitoka seharian, mengingat waktu yang tersisa bagi mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri semakin menipis. Hitoka menghela napas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak dua menit terakhir, ia menutup risleting tasnya dengan lambat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hitoka mendengar suara bola yang memantul di atas lantai. Tertegun, si gadis kontan menoleh.

"Yamaguchi- _kun_?"

"…Yachi- _san_." Pemuda itu tersenyum, baru saja menegakkan punggung untuk memungut bola. "Belum pulang?"

"E-eh… sebentar lagi." _Sudah hampir jam delapan malam_. Hitoka mengerjap ketika melirik arlojinya, tasnya diletakkan kembali di atas meja di pinggir lapangan, kemudian dihampirinya Yamaguchi Tadashi. Dari jendela gedung olahraga, Hitoka bisa melihat sepotong langit malam yang sedikit mendung. Musim gugur selalu mendatangkan hujan di jam-jam yang tak terkira dan Hitoka baru ingat ia lupa membawa payung. "Yamaguchi- _kun_ masih mau latihan?"

"Begitulah. Mungkin… uh, dua puluh menit lagi?"

"…Lama sekali!"

"Haha…" Yamaguchi tertawa, tapi Hitoka tak bisa mendengar implikasi 'nggak kok, aku cuma bercanda!' pada suara pemuda itu. _S-serius? Dua puluh menit lagi?_ Gadis itu mulanya cuma bisa mematung di pinggir lapangan, mata membulat, tanpa sadar ia mengamati Yamaguchi lekat-lekat ketika pemuda itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _serve_. Dari kejauhan sekalipun, Hitoka bisa melihat keringat pemuda itu menetes sampai leher. Latihan mereka hari ini memang berakhir di jam yang lebih larut dari biasa. Dua hari lalu Yamaguchi pernah meminta izin untuk pulang latihan lebih cepat karena terlalu kelelahan sampai wajahnya pucat…

Tangan si gadis terkepal refleks di sisi tubuh.

"S-SEBENTAR!"

"…y-ya, Yachi- _san_?" Pemuda itu jelas-jelas terkejut karena interupsi barusan, bola di tangannya meluncur jatuh menumbuk lantai. Hitoka tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk segera berjalan mendekati Yamaguchi; diambilnya bola itu cepat-cepat sebelum Yamaguchi meraih duluan, cuma untuk dipeluk dengan gestur protektif.

" _Mou_ , Yamaguchi- _kun_ …" Kening Hitoka berkerut saat ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yamaguchi Tadashi tepat di mata. Sulit, harus mendongak penuh-penuh, tapi ia memuji dirinya sendiri sekarang karena tidak lekas mundur akibat terintimidasi oleh tinggi tubuh si pemuda. "Lanjutkan besok lagi saja, ya? A-ah, maksudku… pasti kau hari ini sudah kelelahan kan?"

 _J-jangan gentar, Hitoka!_ "Kalau nanti Yamaguchi- _kun_ sakit dan nggak bisa ikut bertanding besok, bisa gawat soalnya…" Bicaranya mulai terbata selagi ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk terus berbicara, tapi sorot mata si gadis mantap. "Pulang saja… yuk…?"

Bersamaan dengan bagian akhir ajakannya, Yachi Hitoka bisa melihat kekecewaan yang berkelebat di mata Yamaguchi. Samar. Tapi pelukannya pada bola voli itu malah dieratkan. Sejenak seperti ada pertarungan-sorot-mata di antara mereka berdua. Hitoka baru tahu Yamaguchi juga punya sisi egois yang tersembunyi, mereka sama-sama bersikeras mempertahankan gestur itu hingga Yamaguchi mengalah lebih dulu. Si anak lelaki tersenyum, mengangkat bahu, ia berjalan melewati pundak Hitoka dan… menghampiri keranjang bola. Mengambil satu yang teratas.

Hitoka terdiam.

 _Aah. Bikin ingat siapa, ya. Siapa yang biasanya sekeras kepala ini, ya_. Mata Hitoka terpicing, seperti sudah menduga bahwa hal semacam ini cepat atau lambat bakal terjadi. Ya, untuk satu hal ini Hitoka merasa Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima punya pribadi serupa. Tapi baru saja si gadis membuka mulut untuk menyatakan protes, Yamaguchi berbalik, tersenyum sambil menghampiri garis pembatas lapangan. Lima jari direntangkan. "Lima menit lagi, kalau begitu. Setuju, Yachi- _san_?"

Ternyata berbeda. Hitoka memalingkan pandang sedikit, malu karena sadar bahwa ialah yang keras kepala dan panik tanpa alasan sampai terlihat seperti bocah. Si gadis mengangguk kecil, seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah sudah sejak dulu Yamaguchi seperti ini. Berlatih jauh lebih keras daripada yang lain. Membiarkan Tsukishima pulang duluan, sementara ia sendiri meminta Nishinoya untuk menjadi partner latihan. Yachi Hitoka berdiri tegak di pinggir lapangan, matanya tidak lepas mengamati Yamaguchi yang mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

Si gadis ikut menengadah saat bola dilempar ke udara. Pemuda itu melompat.

Bukan _serve_ penuh tenaga seperti yang biasa dilakukan Azumane- _san_.

Hitoka bisa melihat bola itu bagaikan agak limbung ketika sudah mendekati net. Melambung lambat. Seakan-akan bola itu memiliki nyawa dan mendadak ragu di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, tapi— _tidak_ , sama sekali bukan limbung. Seperti…

"BOLANYA—"

Bunyi tumbukan yang bergema di seisi gedung olahraga terdengar nyaring. _Masuk_. Hitoka tidak sadar ia sempat terpaku selama beberapa detik, rahang menganga, sampai kemudian kedua tangannya ditepukkan sekeras mungkin.

"…seperti dikendalikan pakai tali, kan?"

"H-HEBAT!"

Yamaguchi Tadashi mengerjap, lalu dengan malu ia menunduk, tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala. Ekspresi tercengang di wajahnya terlihat ganjil, seolah-olah pencapaian barusan juga berada di luar dugaannya. "Y-yah, kadang kupikir aku cuma sedang beruntung…"

"Bukan cuma beruntung kan!" Mata si gadis berapi-api dan Yamaguchi mundur selangkah ketika menyadari manajernya berjinjit cuma untuk menatap dia tepat di mata. Terlalu dekat. "H-hebat sekali! Seperti senjata rahasia! Yamaguchi- _kun_!"

"…senjata rahasia?"

Gumamannya dibalas dengan anggukan yakin, tidak hanya sekali.

Yamaguchi Tadashi tidak terbiasa dengan pujian. Ia merasa jauh lebih akrab dengan kekecewaan orang-orang di sekitarnya terhadap kemampuan volinya yang begitu lambat berkembang dibanding yang lain, maka dari itulah si pemuda merasakan wajahnya memanas. _Senjata rahasia?_ Rasanya bodoh sekali kalau ia cengar-cengir hanya karena pujian yang jauh lebih cocok untuk bocah SD itu, tapi Tadashi sadar dengan terlambat bahwa senyumnya sudah sangat lebar sekarang. Kuping ke kuping. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya seorang anak perempuan memuji hasil dari jerih payahnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Rasanya malah keantusiasan si gadis yang mengalahkan determinasi si anak lelaki. Dihargai itu menyenangkan.

"Yachi- _san_ mau coba juga? Melakukan serve-senjata-rahasia barusan?"

"A-AKU?"

"Mm. _Jump float serve_." Pemuda itu nyengir, menunjuk bola yang sedari tadi berada dalam lingkupan lengan Hitoka. "Seperti _breaking ball_ di baseball. Saat melakukan _serve_ , bola tidak perlu sampai berputar—sekilas kelihatan seperti serangan yang lemah dan ditujukan tepat ke arah lawan, tapi bisa menipu lawan karena nanti arah bola akan berubah." Akan sulit untuk menebak di mana bola itu akan jatuh. Entah masuk, atau keluar garis, Tadashi selalu merasa keberuntungan juga ambil andil untuk _serve_ semacam itu.

"…Umm _…" Seperti apa? Breaking ball_ saja terdengar seperti nama makanan dari Inggris di telinga Hitoka, dan Tadashi menyadari tatapan bingung si gadis… ekspresi yang membuat pemuda itu diam-diam menahan dengusan geli. "M-mau coba dulu, Yachi-san? Aku juga belum terlalu menguasainya, kok."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tonton dari sini, ya."

Hitoka pada akhirnya cuma bisa termangu bersama sisa kebimbangannya. Dia masih menimang bola voli itu di kedua tangan, dan kini Hitoka mulai memberi tatapan tajam pada bola tersebut seakan-akan pandangan mata semata bisa membuat bolanya hilang dalam bunyi 'poof!' nyaring… tapi bolanya menunggu. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap net yang terbentang di hadapannya, ludah ditelan dengan kalut.

Terakhir kali dia mencoba melakukan _serve_ , wajah Hinata Shouyou jadi korbannya.

… _T-tidak, tidak! Dia sudah pernah mencoba, maka sekarang tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan semacam itu dua kali! Jump float serve_ adalah serve yang sulit dilakukan, hal paling memalukan yang akan terjadi adalah bola akan membentur net sebelum sempat menyeberang ke sisi seberang lapangan. Lalu mereka bisa segera pulang, karena lima menit yang diminta Yamaguchi sebentar lagi akan habis. Hitoka memantapkan genggaman pada bolanya sekarang, sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Lempar bolanya ke udara. Lalu lompat.

Dua langkah pertama, secara mengejutkan, bisa dilaluinya dengan baik.

Telapak tangannya lalu menepuk bola, sekuat tenaga, dan setelah selang dua detik Hitoka bisa mendengar suara yang familiar. Bola memantul di atas lantai, _keras_ —

Sayang sekali, bunyi tumbukan itu tidak datang dari sisi seberang net.

Tapi tepat di samping si gadis.

"…"

.

.

"YAMAGUCHI- _KUN_!"

"…Ng-nggak apa-apa, Yachi- _san_ …"

"…YAMAGUCHI- _KUN_ , MAAF!"

Entah bisa disebut apa gestur tubuh si gadis sekarang. Kening menempel ke lantai, kedua lengan ada di masing-masing sisi tubuh untuk menopang badan, sudah sejak tiga puluh detik lalu ia bersujud seakan-akan sedang bersiap-siap menggali lantai gedung olahraga untuk menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dari dunia. Wajahnya tersembunyi di antara rambut pendeknya, putih pucat. _Harusapaharusapaharusapa_ —rasanya ingin menangis; bodoh sekali dia, tadi malah melakukan _serve_ sekuat tenaga tanpa pikir panjang.

"Yachi- _san_ …"

"MAAFKAN AKU! Aku—aku… mau jadi cacing saja… L-Lalu menghilang ke bawah tanah…"

Rasanya ini seperti _… déjà vu_. Ekspresi khawatir Yamaguchi Tadashi kini bercampur dengan raut geli, ia kebingungan untuk mempertahankan yang mana. "Anu, ini lantai gedung olahraga, b-bakal susah menggalinya—"

"….Maaf… Yamaguchi- _kun_ …"

"Aku betulan nggak apa-apa, kok." Agak salah tingkah, Tadashi yang kini terduduk di atas lantai mulai sibuk menyilangkan kedua tangan, ada rona merah di salah satu pipinya, bekas bola voli yang sepersekian menit lalu menghantam si lelaki telak-telak. Ada denyut nyeri yang masih terasa, tapi Tadashi mengabaikannya. Ia jauh lebih khawatir dengan si manajer, yang masih bersimpuh dengan kepala bersandar ke lantai kayu. "Kotor lho, Yachi- _san_. U-uh, pulang yuk—"

Kalimat Tadashi terpotong begitu saja, ia terhenyak dan refleks beringsut mundur karena kini wajah Yachi Hitoka tinggal tiga senti dari wajahnya sendiri. "JANGAN PULANG DULU!"

"…H-Haa?"

"Maksudku… p-pipimu." Ragu, Hitoka menunjuk pipi Yamaguchi, lagi-lagi rasa bersalahnya menyeruak. _Pasti sakit sekali_. Hitoka memang tidak pernah becus melakukan apapun, tetapi pikiran bahwa ketidakbecusannya berakhir merugikan orang lain adalah pikiran yang membawa suasana hati muram pada dirinya. Buru-buru Hitoka berdiri, telunjuknya diarahkan pada Yamaguchi, menegaskan peringatan _'Jangan kemana-mana! Awas saja!'_ sebelum akhirnya Hitoka buru-buru berlari kecil menuju tas sekolahnya. Tadashi tercenung, tak perlu menunggu lama untuk keberadaan selapis handuk basah yang sekarang ditekankan Hitoka pada sebelah pipinya.

Bertentangan dengan kepanikan Yachi, handuk itu mengusap lembut pipi Tadashi. Perlahan. Hati-hati. Tadashi mengernyit ketika memarnya disentuh oleh sensasi dingin yang terasa tajam sekali, tapi bibirnya rapat. Kalau ia mengeluh, Yachi akan kembali cemas dan mungkin si gadis akan benar-benar mencari cara untuk membongkar lantai gedung olahraga. Itu akan berujung merepotkan. Kemarahan Sawamura Daichi esok hari pasti akan sama mengerikannya dengan kedatangan hari kiamat. Maka jadilah Tadashi menelan sisa-sisa protesnya, sementara air menetes kecil-kecil dari ujung handuk.

"M-Masih sakit, Yamaguchi- _kun_?"

Tadashi sadar dia melamun semenjak tadi. Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum semi-meringis. "Nggak sama sekali. Makanya—"

Kali ini omongan si pemuda lagi-lagi terbungkam, tetapi bukan karena interupsi lain dari Yachi. Gadis itu cuma—tersenyum. Senyum lega yang tipis, hembusan napas pendek, juga bahu yang melorot seakan beban yang semula ada di sana mendadak memutuskan untuk terbang setelah terlalu lama bertengger.

 _Gadis itu cuma tersenyum._

Namun wajah Tadashi perlahan menghangat. Perlahan sekali dia memalingkan tatap, tidak ingin Yachi menyadari kecanggungan yang muncul tiba-tiba di setiap gerak-gerik si pemuda.

Yamaguchi Tadashi yakin betul bahwa bukan hanya sebelah pipinya yang memerah sekarang.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **(A/N: Halo! Perkenalkan, saya writer baru di sini, dan bisa dibilang Astrophile ini merupakan fic fandom pertama saya. Terima kasih telah membaca! Tentu saja, kritik, saran, dan komentar akan sangat saya tunggu demi perbaikan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu~)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kau harus mengingat semua ini. Kekecewaan yang bergumul di dada, suara yang tercekat di tenggorokan, kesempatan yang pecah perlahan-lahan menjadi ribuan butir pasir dan seketika luruh dari genggaman tangan…_

 _Ingat terus semua penyesalanmu ini, dan bertambah kuatlah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yamaguchi Tadashi mengerti. Setiap inci dari dirinya paham bahwa penyesalan adalah salah satu motivasi terbaik bagi seseorang. Tetapi bagai pedang bermata dua di tangan seorang samurai, penyesalan tersebut juga mengirisnya dalam keheningan, mencetakkan goresan rapi sekaligus mematikan pada kulitnya.

Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari tubuh yang tak dapat bergerak sesuai kemauannya, dari bola yang seakan menolak untuk melambung ke arah yang dia inginkan. Tak ada yang menyenangkan ketika kau menjadi satu-satunya yang lemah di dalam tim, ketika kau kembali hanyut dalam pikiran ' _Aah, dibandingkan yang lain, aku benar-benar tidak berguna_ '. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan, nyala lampu halte bus yang teramat redup jatuh menimpa bayangannya, dan ia tertunduk semenjak tadi. Malam telah semakin larut. Langit penuh bintang-bintang, dengan satu-dua konstelasi yang berkemilau di sisi utara, namun ia seolah buta dari serangkaian keindahan sederhana itu. Tadashi duduk di bangku tunggu, siku dari masing-masing lengan bertumpu ke lutut. Perkataan Shimada-san meringankan sedikit beban dari pundaknya, tapi bukan berarti ia seketika melupakan suara-suara mengejek yang saling timpal dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana agar ia bisa bertambah kuat? Mengapa ia bisa-bisanya melakukan kesalahan di saat yang paling krusial? Teman-temannya menangis. Tadashi bisa melihat bahu si pelatih turun dengan lesu saat peluit tanda akhir pertandingan berbunyi. Memang masih ada turnamen musim semi, Tokyo dan _Orange Court_ -nya; kekalahan Karasuno dari Aobajousai tak lebih dari permulaan pahit sekaligus pembelajaran, bahwa betapapun ia berusaha, masih ada beberapa jenis dinding yang mustahil didobrak—bahwa ia tak bisa selamanya mengandalkan keberuntungan. Tapi jikapun ia berusaha, apakah kerja kerasnya akan membuahkan hasil setimpal nanti? Bertahun-tahun menjadi anggota klub bola voli semenjak sekolah dasar, Tadashi merasa ia tak pernah beranjak dari posisi 'amatir'. Pengamat di luar lapangan. Pemain pengganti merangkap penyemarak, Si Tidak Berbakat yang cahayanya kian meredup di antara teman-temannya seiring waktu.

Sampai kapan ia akan menjadi beban bagi timnya?

Rahangnya dikatupkan kuat-kuat. Tadashi semakin menunduk, rasa sesak di dada pemuda itu mulai memanjat naik, perlahan memanaskan sudut matanya.

Dan Yachi Hitoka duduk mematung di sisi bangku yang lain.

Wajahnya tegang. Mata si gadis menatap lurus ke kegelapan jalanan di hadapannya, ada plastik belanjaan yang ia peluk dengan kedua tangan, penuh dijejali ramen instan untuk sarapan besok pagi karena ibunya menginap di kantor, satu dus kecil susu bubuk, serta beberapa kaleng minuman panas. Detik-detik kedatangan bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah seakan-akan merenggang. Bus dijadwalkan datang lima menit lagi, tapi rasa takutnya berkembang biak jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

Sudah gelap sekali. Udaranya dingin. Seorang lelaki berjaket hitam duduk di sampingnya, tertunduk lama sekali seakan-akan ada noda yang membentuk pola menarik pada lantai halte, dan Hitoka sudah memperhatikan lelaki itu sedari tadi. Sulit untuk mengalihkan perhatian ke titik lain karena si gadis yakin betul pemuda itu sedang merangkai rencana mencurigakan dalam kepalanya. Penculik. Penguntit yang mengincar anak di bawah umur enam belas. Pengedar narkoba yang sedang menunggu sesi transaksi rahasia dan takkan ragu membunuh Hitoka jika gadis itu berani-beraninya berada di halte lebih lama. _Apa yang ada di dalam tas besar itu?_ Hitoka memperhatikan dengan mata nanar. Ada pisau daging di dalam sana? Atau pisau bedah? Lalu organ tubuhnya akan diperdagangkan, diselundupkan via pesawat lalu dibawa terbang sampai ke Arab Saudi atau Australia…

Lalu—

 _Tiga menit lagi, Hitoka! Nggak boleh mati sekarang! B-Bertahanlah!_ Bagaikan melafalkan mantra, ia terus menghitung mundur jam kedatangan bus di dalam benaknya, keringat dinginnya makin membanjir dan punggung si gadis makin tegak.

Ia memang buruk dalam menghadapi rasa tegang. Teman sekolahnya pernah mengutarakan candaan yang sampai saat ini menempel di ingatannya, bahwa Yachi Hitoka selalu bersikap seakan-akan dirinya hendak dilahap hidup-hidup oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin memang benar. Mungkin Hitoka harusnya santai sedikit. Lelaki di sampingnya toh kelihatan sebaya dengannya. Keremangan halte hanya menyediakan sedikit sekali cahaya untuk benar-benar mempelajari fitur milik si pemuda, namun Hitoka bisa melihat wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik. Juga postur tubuh ramping-tingginya. Juga rambutnya yang acak-acakan, hitam kecokelatan di bawah nyala lampu halte dan menutupi kening selagi pemuda itu menunduk.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yachi Hitoka tertegun di detik selanjutnya.

.

.

Bus datang dalam deru ribut, kontras dengan kursi-kursi penumpangnya yang hanya terisi separuh. Tadashi bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki di dekatnya, barangkali penumpang yang hendak naik ke dalam bus, tapi ia menyadari langkah kaki itu bukannya menjauh. Ada bayangan seseorang yang menaunginya kini. Keheningan lantas menyusul selama satu-dua detik. Lalu selipat sapu tangan bermotif kucing berpita merah dan sekaleng teh panas ditaruh hati-hati pada telapak tangan si pemuda.

Sepasang tangan yang terulur itu terlihat mungil di mata Tadashi.

Dan ketika Tadashi menengadah, ia hanya melihat punggung milik seorang anak perempuan bertubuh kecil yang tengah terburu-buru menaiki bus di detik-detik terakhir. Rambut pirang pendeknya diikat ekor kuda, dengan ikat rambut besar berbentuk bintang warna biru muda.

.

.

.

.

Memalukan sekali.

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak saat itu, tetapi ia masih menyimpan sapu tangan tersebut, melipatnya rapi di atas meja belajar sambil kadang bertanya-tanya tentang siapa pemiliknya. Namanya. Apa gadis itu satu sekolah dengannya, atau tetangga yang berjarak dua rumah dari tempat tinggalnya, atau malah sekadar orang asing yang mencuri tiga puluh detik hidupnya. Tadashi menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca mesin penjual minuman, mengabaikan fakta bahwa memar di sebelah pipinya kini mulai berwarna keunguan pucat (akibat _serve_ Yachi- _san_ hari kemarin; si gadis kadang terlampau bersemangat untuk hal-hal tertentu), dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat varian rasa teh kaleng yang mengingatkannya lagi pada memori masa lalu itu.

Mungkin lebih baik tidak bertemu lagi. Tadashi tak punya nyali untuk bertatap muka dengan seseorang yang pernah melihatnya menangis paska kekalahan tim bola volinya.

"Yamaguchi- _kun_?"

"Y-Yachi- _san_!" Ia tertegun, hampir melompat kaget akibat kedatangan tiba-tiba si gadis.

Didapatinya Yachi Hitoka yang kini tersenyum menyapa tepat di belakangnya. Gadis itu sendirian. Kotak bekal kelihatan ditenteng di sebelah tangannya, dibungkus kain bermotif Tekachu yang sewarna kuning pastel, sementara Tadashi bisa melihat sorot antusias di wajah si manajer ketika ia mengintip diam-diam ke balik punggung Tadashi. Mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan hendak membeli minuman apa. Yamaguchi tersenyum canggung, sengaja menyingkir sebentar supaya gadis itu bisa membeli minuman lebih dulu. "Biasanya beli yang rasa apa—"

Tapi Tadashi terdiam agak lama.

"Rambutmu…" Ia menunjuk si gadis. "Beda dari biasa, ya."

"A-ah, ini…?" Kontan si gadis tersipu, Yamaguchi mendapati dirinya agak memalingkan pandang juga ketika melihat rona merah di wajah Yachi. Diliriknya lagi si manajer, yang kini tersenyum malu seraya memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Aku cuma ubah gaya rambut. Belakangan panas sekali, jadi… umm… begitulah. Aneh, ya?"

Hanya sekelebat. _Hanya sekelebat_ , tetapi Tadashi bisa melihat ikat rambut besar itu. Nampak menonjol jika disandingkan dengan rambut pirang-pendek si gadis, mengikat rambut Yachi dalam kunciran mungil yang lebih menyerupai ekor tikus alih-alih ekor kuda—

 _Bintang. Biru muda._

"Cocok." Tadashi bergumam. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "…cocok sekali, Yachi- _san_."

Itu senyum yang lembut. Sedikit canggung, membuat ekor mata si pemuda agak tertarik ke samping—sehangat biasanya. Senyum milik Yamaguchi. Namun Yachi Hitoka hanya bisa tertunduk, sebelah tangannya memainkan keliman rok seragam. Bungkusan kotak bekalnya lalu pelan-pelan diangkat hingga bersentuhan dengan kening, menyembunyikan wajah si gadis dari tatapan pemuda tersebut. Hitoka familiar dengan kegugupan semacam ini, merasakannya dalam intensitas yang nyaris selazim bernapas: jantung yang seakan hendak melompat dari tenggorokan, debaran keras di telinga, tangan yang berkeringat…

…tapi ada pertanyaan baru yang timbul tentang rasa gugupnya ini.

Hitoka tidak tahu alasan mengapa wajahnya memanas sekarang.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **a/n: yak, setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update juga ;;;; maaf atas keterlambatannya ya. Sebenernya chapter ini udah jadi dari lama, tapi saya masih galau buat publishnya karena saya rasa chapter ini lebih pas ditaruh di chapter 3. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, untuk chapter 2 pun masih cocok, ehehe. Semoga suka dan ditunggu komentar serta sarannya ya! :D**

 **aegirine: wah, salam kenal juga! Makasih komentarnya lho, dan makasih juga buat asupan semangatnya! T_T)d rencananya sih Tsukki bakal muncul di chapter 3, tungguin ya~ :D**

 **Amev: salam kenal juga, terima kasih komentar dan sarannya! :"D untuk tanda titik dan imbuhan asing sudah saya perbaiki juga, makasih banyak lho untuk koreksinya, sekalian biar saya lebih teliti juga untuk penggunaan tanda baca dll ;;;;**


End file.
